


Dance With Me

by snowcake



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowcake/pseuds/snowcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas gets a new job. Brenda gets dumped. Somehow they end up at the same place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was a reply to a trenda request I had on Tumblr a long time ago. I forgot that I never put it up here therefore I'm doing it now.   
> They didn't ask for anything specific and I was watching Magic Mike XXL so... I hope you enjoy.

“C’mon Greenie! Today’s the day” Minho said as he excitedly rubbed Thomas' shoulders. Thomas stared at the emcee dressed in a sexy ringmaster outfit standing on stage.

“Just look at all those ladies waiting to be pleased by you. Just do what you did in the audition room with Harriet and you’ll be fine! They’ll love you” the encouraging words from his friend did nothing to take away the anxiety running through his body. He took a deep breath and tried to clear his mind but doubt crept up at him.

_Why did I even think this was a good idea? They’re going to hate me and think I’m not muscular enough or not sexy enough-_

“We’ve got a Greenie in the house, ladies… won’t you give him some love” the smooth voice of the emcee echoed and Thomas felt Minho shove him towards the stage. He looked back. He saw his friend smiling and raising his thumbs. Thomas took another breath and waited for the music to start. Once the beat began, Thomas was another person.

Taking one smooth step after another, he let the rhythm take over his body. He did a body roll as the beat paused and the room full of women screamed. The sound excited him and he smiled mischievously. The crowd went wild again.

Someone on the crowd, however, wasn’t as enthusiastic.

“Brenda, you can’t let that ONE guy make you give up on men in general! Come on! Just have fun! All the guys here will treat you like a queen!” the words of her friend only irritated Brenda further. She didn’t even want to be anywhere near men. They were all like her ex: lying, cheating bastards. She’s perfectly fine being by herself. She’s been doing great without a relationship; there’s no point ruining that.

She grabbed the glass on the table and downed its content. She wasn’t ready to get back to that field, she’s not even sure if she wanted to go there at all.

Halfway through the glass, her friend Rachel, pulled on her arm. “They’ve got someone on stage! Hurry!” she half screamed as she dragged Brenda to the front of the crowd, closest to the stage. She looked up and saw someone she hasn’t seen in years.

Dollar bills flew on stage every time Thomas grinded against the chair placed in the middle of the stage. As the highlight of his performance got closer, he scanned the crowd to pick one lady to bring up on stage and dance for. He was in the middle of a body roll when his eyes met with a familiar face. Heat built up in his cheeks and he looked away quickly. He twirled the chair, slowly got up in sync with the music then tore his tank top. The excited screams got louder. He flexed his back muscles and, from the crowd, Brenda raised an eyebrow. Thomas has gotten muscular.

Thomas kneeled on all fours and smoothly waved his hips against the floor. Eager shrieks erupted from the crowd and Thomas got real smug. He jumped up to his feet, did one more body roll, then smoothly shuffled towards Brenda with his hand extended towards her. Rachel squeaked in excitement, pushing Brenda to him. Thomas quickly wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her up on stage. He led her to the seat, settled over her lap, and placed his hands on the back of the chair, next to her head. He moved his hips back and forth, only barely touching her.

“You were never like this when we were dating” Brenda commented casually, only loud enough for him to hear. Thomas moved his hands down the sides of the seat then traveled them to her thighs and to her knees. The beat dropped and he spread her legs. He stood between them then leaned his forehead on hers and he smiled. He turned around, slid down, and when the back of his head was on her crotch, he turned, looking up at her with hooded eyes. Real slow and steady, he moved up towards her face again. In sync with the beat, he jumped off of her and turned the seat. Her back was now to the crowd. He bent down to her level, wrapped her legs around his waist and started moving his hips. As the song reached the chorus, he carried her out of her seat and gently laid her on the ground.

Brenda let out a chuckle, “definitely not like this”. Thomas continued his routine of grinding and body rolls as the song went on. As it slowed to an end, Thomas helped her up and held her against him. The lights went off and the excited squeals were joined by applause.

“You’ve changed” Brenda breathed out. Her heart pounded in anticipation but Thomas only helped her off the stage without saying anything. It annoyed Brenda and she went back to the bar. She leaned over and signalled to the bartender. The bartender nodded and scurried off to grab the drink.

In the middle of her drink, someone pulled on her arm again. “Rachel, I swear, if you do that again I am going to-“ before she could finish what she wanted to say, she caught sight of the guy holding her.

“How much have you had?” Thomas asked. Brenda pulled her arm from his grasp. “why do you care?” she casually replied.

A tired sigh left Thomas as he settled on the bar stool next to hers. Brenda looked at him from head to toe before returning to her drink and saying, “I liked you better on stage. You have too much clothes on right now”

“Well… we can fix that” Thomas teasingly said.

When Brenda saw the playful grin on his face, she couldn’t help but laugh and lightly punch him in the arm.


End file.
